One Week
by Jade Crescent
Summary: *Chapter 2 now up!* A mysterious illness takes one of the Masaki family down to the last week of her life. Tenchi confesses his love and all the usual stuff, but the ending shall be different from any other, I promise it!
1. Default Chapter

One Week: Monday By CoupleKeeper ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or its characters. I own this plot though. I also don't own the song Hear You Me, Jimmy Eat World does. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Rating: It's rated PG-13 for mild language and suggestive dialogue. In later chapters it becomes R because it will get a little limey. Not by much though. Let me know if you think I should up or lower the rating. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Mind link* "Talking out loud" ~Thoughts~ /Song lyrics/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's notes: I know I promised that WTEM would have new chapter, well I've written 14 pages worth of material for that chapter and am still not done. I wrote this in about two hours and it's new series I'm writing. I think it'll be much better than WTEM, a lot less OOCness. Each chapter of this story will be a song fic. Another T/R of course and can be very drama filled at times. Now I'm sure you all want the story so here goes! Oh and all thoughts in the dream sequence belong to the same person. And there is very little OOC in this story. If you can, it's also really nice to listen to Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat world during the first part of this fic. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was two a.m. so everything was completely silent. Everything was sleeping peacefully except for one person. A cyan haired beauty lay in her bed inside of one of her mother's many sub-dimensions, tossing and turning. Ryoko was having a horrible nightmare; she was having a nightmare that was one of her worst fears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ /Intro music/  
  
Everyone was dressed in black and they all sat in tears. In front of all of them laid a black coffin and on top of it was a picture of Tenchi Masaki. Directly in front of his coffin were eight chairs, all for those who had something to say about Tenchi. They sat in this order: Yosho, Noboyuki, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Sasami, Kiyonie, Washu and Ryoko. As Yosho began walking up to the podium prepared the Jurian Press started taking pictures and rolling film.  
  
Yosho began his speech. "Tenchi was a wonderful grandson, a great friend, and there was no better pupil. He was a model person for so many, but that was never acknowledged about him during his life." ~You're wrong Yosho.~ "He will be greatly missed by all those who knew him, especially by his family and friends." Yosho finished as he looked back at the seven people sitting behind him. As he went to sit back down his son-in-law got up.  
  
/There's no one in town I know  
  
You gave us some place to go.  
  
I never said thank you for that.  
  
I thought I might get one more chance./  
  
"My son was my only child and the only thing left from my wife. Being a widower and a single father has been hard these past 15 years. My son was young and in-love, but he never got to tell who he loved how much they really meant to him." Ayeka smiled smugly and Ryoko only cried harder. ~Did you really choose me my Tenchi?~ "I am honored in knowing that someone as noble and wonderful as my son trusted me enough to tell me things like that. I was never the best father, but before he passed on he told me I was a great father. How he could say that I'll never know, but I do know that no matter who comes along, there will be no one quite like my son."  
  
/What would you think of me now,  
  
so lucky, so strong, so proud.  
  
I never said thank you for that,  
  
now I'll never have a chance./  
  
Ayeka and Sasami both got up at the same time, they had a joint speech prepared. Ayeka began. "Tenchi was my greatest love and like a brother to both my sister and me. I loved Tenchi, but not like I thought. My sister helped me realize that long ago, I just didn't want to give up. Tenchi has taught us both more then we could ever dream of." Sasami then came in to the mix. "Tenchi was a kind soul, people like him are rare and somewhat of a mystery. Tenchi taught me a very important lesson once, he taught me not to worry about other people think because it only matters what you think about yourself." Ayeka continued and finished the speech. "He followed that lesson because when he first met us he made an effort to get know each and every one of us He didn't judge based on our looks or where we came from. There never was and never will be a better man."  
  
/May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in/  
  
Kiyonie and Mihoshi did a joint speech too. Mihoshi started it, she was crying her heart out, but she was still able to speak loudly and clearly for everyone. "I'm not the smartest person, but I know enough to know that Tenchi was one of a kind. He was a gift to this planet and the fact that he was taken away from it was a tragedy." Kiyonie went on. "Tenchi was better then anyone you could ever meet, he was sweet, kind, strong, and happy, all of that he gave to others. He shared his heart and soul with everyone he met. He never judged right away by appearances or backgrounds, only what he saw underneath and even then he didn't want to pass judgment. He was someone that no one who has met him, can ever forget."  
  
/So what would you think of me now,  
  
so lucky, so strong, so proud.  
  
I never said thank you for that,  
  
now I'll never have a chance./  
  
Those two went to sit down and the young redheaded scientist stood up at the stand. First pressing a button to lower the podium though. "I can't say anything about Tenchi that has not already been said or that is about to be said by my daughter. I can say that Tenchi was a boy of higher standards then anyone ever in creation. I can see why he was loved by so many." A teary eyed Ryoko stepped up to the podium receiving a hug from her mother. She pressed a button to move the podium back up then she began her heartfelt speech. ~Tenchi please help me.~  
  
/May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in./  
  
"I want to pick up where everyone has left and say that I knew Tenchi more then anyone knows, before Tenchi got into the accident he told me what I meant to him, not completely, but enough for me to know that he loved me. His heart was bigger then beyond all human comprehension. He left behind something though, an unborn child. Tenchi was a complex person in all of his being. In a sense he was perfect, he was and forever will be the only perfect person to live. He was caring and compassionate about everything and everyone. I can't speak for everyone, but I can speak for myself and for what I think. I think that Tenchi was the one man the entire universe could look up to and I hope that now, people will and see how great of a man he truly was."  
  
/May angels lead you in.  
  
May angels lead you in. May angels lead you in. May angels lead you in./  
  
Ryoko walked away from the podium in tears and then she saw she had brought everyone else into tears. Everyone was sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry everyone." She whispered. ~Are you proud of me my Tenchi? Are you watching this?~ Everyone of the Masaki family went into a very large group hug, Ryo-Ohki in her human form came to join and so did Misaki, Fanaho, and yes even Azusa.  
  
/And if you were with me tonight,  
  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
  
A song for a heart so big,  
  
god wouldn't let it live./  
  
The press started wrapping up; reporters finishing up their live broadcasts and journalists finishing their notes, even they were in tears. Once the family broke off their hug everyone dispersed off on their own. ~You promised me my prince.~ Ryoko walked up to Tenchi's coffin and held his picture limply in her hand. "Were promises meant to be broken? You promised we'd see our wedding day, you promised." She whispered. ~You said you loved me.~  
  
/May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in./  
  
Washu came up and gave her daughter a hug. "It's beginning isn't it?" Ryoko asked. "Yes it is, my daughter. Your time is coming to an end, use it well."  
  
/May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in./  
  
"Why now?" "I'm sorry Ryoko, time for this game to end, time for these charades to stop."  
  
/On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in./  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko awoke with a start. He screams were silent, but her mother heard them telepathically. Washu teleported to her daughter's side almost immediately. "Ryoko, calm down please." Washu held her tightly. *I saw it too Ryoko, but please know it wasn't real. That wasn't really me and Tenchi is still alive.* "The dream you was right though wasn't she? I'm dying?" Washu nodded sadly and pulled her daughter even tighter. "And he still doesn't love me." Ryoko quickly teleported out of her mother's dimension.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko floated over him staring with loving eyes. ~Don't you love me? My time with you is almost at an end.~ Tenchi took a deep breath and mumbled something in his sleep. It was inaudible to her. ~Tell me you love me.~ "Ryoko." Tenchi groaned in his sleep, shocking her from her thoughts. ~What are you dreaming of my Tenchi?~ In truth Tenchi was having a similar dream to what Ryoko just experienced, only this time the roles were reversed and his nightmare held no meaning of the dreamer's passing on. "Not my Ryoko." He murmured, a tear leaking out of his eye.  
  
~His Ryoko?! What is this? Do you love me?~ "I better go before you wake up my prince." She leaned in to kiss him like she usually does when she leaves his room at night. When she reached his lips she got a pleasant surprise. He quickly wrapped his arms about her and pulled her into a very passionate kiss, but it didn't last long. Tenchi woke up and his eyes opened wide at the pair of lips attached to his own. ~Why am I holding onto her like this?!~ He thought then he pushed her off and she backed herself against the wall. "Wha.. what was that?" She stuttered in amazement. "What do you mean what was that? You kissed me! Why are you even in here?" Tenchi nearly shrieked.  
  
"I had a nightmare Tenchi, you were dead and it said I'm dying. I found out I really am dying, mom certified it. I wanted you to know first, I have a week." Ryoko then just disappeared. "No," he whispered, "it's becoming reality."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now noon and no one had seen Ryoko all day. Tenchi was worried beyond all belief and because of that Ayeka was appalled. "Lord Tenchi, how can you care about her? She is only a worthless demon witch." Tenchi had been sitting there for a while. He was completely enraged, but not showing it. Washu had not left her lab all day and Tenchi had not been allowed in because it was locked tight. Soon though Washu stepped out with her daughter closely in tow.  
  
Washu put her hand on Tenchi's shoulder and whispered. "I'm going to tell them now so take her out of here for a while." Tenchi grabbed Ryoko's wrist and his dad's car keys and quickly pulled her out of the house. "We need to talk Tenchi." "I know, but we'll do that later. First I'm taking you somewhere special." He pulled her along and opened the car door for her. Once they were both strapped in and he had the motor going he was off speeding down the dirt roads.  
  
"Tenchi, what is with you? You're always such a careful driver." Tenchi took one hand off the wheel and grabbed her hand with it. Looking into her eyes he told her why. "We only have a week left, I don't want to waste any of it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon Tenchi reached his destination. It was a beautiful secluded grove covered in cherry blossoms. "I don't want any of my time with you wasted Ryoko. Our time together is going to be short now, I don't want to regret the things that I never did and should have done." He helped her out of the car and pulled a picnic basket out of the back. He told her before she could even ask, "I knew you'd come out of there sometime."  
  
After the blanket was laid out he sat Ryoko down, treating her as if she would break at any second, she laughed at him. "What are you laughing at Ryoko?" He asked as he began setting out their food. "You, just you and how you're treating me." Tenchi's face held a look panic. "What am I doing wrong, I'm so sorry. Please tell me Ryoko so I can..." She put her finger to his mouth and laughed again. "You're not doing anything wrong. I didn't say I didn't like it."  
  
His expression softened as he grabbed a peach out of the basket and threw at her lightly. "Eat up." He whispered. She bit into it and gave him a sly look. "What are you up to my Tenchi?" He leaned by her ear and whispered. "Not what you think." She stuck out her lip out to pout. ~I've still got time to sway you on that, my prince.~ While Tenchi was still by her ear, he got a little bold. ~You only live once.~ He thought as he nipped at her ear. Needless to say she was a little shocked. Tenchi decided to try to play it cool and grabbed himself an apple from the basket.  
  
While he was taking a bite he noticed Ryoko had a little juice on her chin. Since she was still in shock he decided to help her out and wipe it way with his finger. "Wake up Ryoko or you'll dream the day away." She instantly snapped out of it. "I told you we need to talk and we will Tenchi. I want you to know that I do not want your pity." Tenchi shook his head. "You aren't getting any pity from me Ryoko."  
  
Again she was a little shocked, but she stayed fully aware and very cautious. "Then what am I getting?" Tenchi didn't say a word, he looked as if to be lost in deep thought. He knew his answer, but was scared to say it. ~Please love me.~ Still several minutes passed in silence only an occasional bird could be heard. "What I want to say Ryoko cannot merely be expressed in words." Ryoko's face dawned with understanding and since he was and always will be shy she helped him out a bit. She kissed him lightly on the mouth, but then decided to try for more. So she added more to the kiss with her tongue begging for admittance. Admittance was granted too. Once she pulled away only a few seconds later, Tenchi was a little reluctant to let her.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to say my prince?" Tenchi nodded dumbly, he was far too happy to now have that out in the open. "I love you so much Ryoko, why do you have to die?" Ryoko's expression was one of pain. "I don't know, but I want you to understand how much I love you. Even in the afterlife I won't be able to forget you, you're too special to me Tenchi. You always will be." Tenchi tucked some of her hair behind her left ear. "Ryoko, I'm scared to loose you. I've loved you for a long while, but I was scared to tell you. Now our time has run short and we've only just begun together. I don't want you to go, can't Washu do something?"  
  
A tear rolled down her face as she shook her head. "She tried to find something, but she doesn't even know what's killing me. She just knows it's there and it's eating at me, slowly taking my life away." ~Not slow enough though.~ She thought as her eyes betrayed her, she had begun to cry harder. She laid back on the grass and stared up at her beloved Tenchi. "Lay down with me for a while Tenchi." He gave her hard look that made her giggle. "Not like that my Tenchi. I just want to lay down."  
  
He smiled and laid down next to her, snaking one arm under her back and pulling her close. "Will you be okay?" He asked concern evident in his voice. "Yes, mom says I won't feel it when it happens, I believe her. Now no more questions." She lightly kissed him on the mouth. She snuggled close to him and they sat there in silence for a while. Soon though a question arose in Ryoko's mind. "How do we tell Ayeka?" When she realized she wasn't getting a response she looked over at him, he had fallen asleep. ~Sleep now my beloved prince for later you won't be sleeping at all.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark out and he had just started the drive home. He was going much slower then before. Ryoko was sleeping in the seat next to him, curled up with a fang-toothed grin on her face. He had woken up with Ryoko in his arms and he was in total bliss feeling having her there. "My beautiful Ryoko..." A tear streaked down his face. ~Why not me? Why can't I take this pain for you?~ Tenchi realized that Ryoko was no longing grinning, that she was frowning and shaking uncontrollably, he pulled over immediately and tried getting her up.  
  
When she did he got a huge shock when woke up screaming silently. "Oh Kami, calm down Ryoko. Please, please be all right, calm down for me. Soon she stopped trying to scream and latched onto Tenchi crying. As he held her there until he heard tapping on the window, which's when he saw Washu. She opened the door and started to help calm Ryoko down. "She had that dream again. I think it's the virus that's creating them."  
  
"So it's a virus?" "Yeah, I took some blood samples earlier. It showed up as a type of virus. Still not fully identifiable though." "So it's still fatal?" "I'm afraid so." "Oh." Another tear escaped his eyes.  
  
"I'll bring her back to the house Tenchi, it'll be faster this way." Tenchi nodded and got back in his seat once his love was detached. "Take care of her Washu." She gave a quick nod then transported her and her daughter out of there. "Take good care of her." He whispered and he sort of felt her acknowledgement of it too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi stepped out of the car and was instantly bombarded. Ayeka was furious and was eager to know what happened at Tenchi's little outing. "Tenchi, what have you and that demon woman been doing all day." ~Falling in love.~ "Ayeka you and me need to talk. As soon as you calm down, come up to my room. I'll be in there soon." Tenchi began jogging towards the house and went straight into Washu's lab. ~Please, please be okay.~ "Washu! Washu where are you?" Tenchi was walking through the lab and fighting a silent battle with himself.  
  
~I have to stop being so shy, there isn't much time, but the girls will be hurt seeing me with her. I don't want to hurt anyone, but then hiding it might hurt Ryoko. I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't though. No matter what Ayeka is going to get hurt, the others not so much, I don't want to hurt any of them at all. But my Ryoko, I can't hurt her, no matter what I cannot hurt her. Never again can I do that.~  
  
Washu had been waving a hand in front of Tenchi's face for minutes. He wouldn't snap out of his funk and Washu was worried about him. ~What is happening with you two?~ "Tenchi? Hello, Tenchi!" He snapped out of it when she yelled. "Sorry Washu, I need to see Ryoko." Washu nodded and beckoned for him to follow her. He did and she led him to a small enclosure where Ryoko sat on a hospital bed swinging her legs off the side. She lit up when she saw Tenchi and instantly ran into his arms.  
  
~Here goes.~ Tenchi thought as he took all the boldness he contained and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Ryoko was very shocked, but quickly fell into the kiss. ~My prince loves me after all.~ Washu smiled tenderly at the scene they made together. "My baby girl's all grown up. Just don't hurt her Tenchi." Tenchi broke the kiss, much to Ryoko's dismay and smiled at Washu. "Never again will I hurt her, ever." He said the last word firmly and confidently.  
  
Washu nodded to them and took her leave of the happy couple. "We have to go tell Ayeka about us right now." Tenchi said and began tugging at her sleeve to get her to move. She didn't say anything, but she made her silent agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi stepped into his room with Ryoko right behind him. Ayeka sat with a straight face and was making perfect eye contact with Tenchi as she spoke. "You do not need to tell me anything. I have figured it out on my own." Ryoko breathed a sigh of relief and Tenchi gave a polite nod before letting her continue. "I've known for quite some time and have refused to admit it until I saw you two in the lab just a little bit ago." Tenchi's eyes widened. "You... you were in there?  
  
Ayeka nodded as she stood up. Gracefully, Ayeka walked up to Ryoko and gave her a small hug. "The best girl finally won." Ayeka pulled back and gave her a smile before she moved to hug Tenchi. "Thank you for finally choosing Tenchi." ~That was too easy.~ Ryoko tapped Ayeka on the shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "You just lied to us Ayeka. What are you hiding?" Ayeka smiled at her and slipped near the door. "I'll tell you tomorrow Ryoko." Then she was gone.  
  
Ryoko had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "She's up to something and so is everyone else in this house." Ryoko was completely sure of all that she said. Tenchi smiled as he picked her up and brought her towards the bed. Gently laying her down he told her, "you're going to bed now." Ryoko just floated back up and shook her finger from left to right. "Nope, I've got to go take a shower first. I always do at night." Tenchi groaned, "take one in the morning. I don't want you to go." He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her down onto the bed, which also ended up with her on top of him.  
  
Tenchi go a nose bleed after he realized what he had done and she only grinned at him. "Bad, bad boy Tenchi. I don't do that on the first date." She pecked him on the lips and teleported out. Grabbing a tissue he mumbled, "I was not thinking that." "Sure you weren't," came the sarcastic retort of a little red headed scientist. Washu walked through the door and closed it behind her. "We need to talk Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi gave her an understanding smile and told her, "shoot." Washu in a serious and deadly voice replied, "if you hurt her, I will." Tenchi's eyes slightly popped out of his head. "I mean that Tenchi, now we're going to talk about something very important to me right now, my daughter's happiness." Tenchi nodded for her to continue. "I want my little Ryoko to have everything she's ever wanted before she dies. You are needed for three key things in achieving that." Tenchi smiled tenderly at her and gave her one simple reply. "If it's possible, I'll do it all." "It's all possible."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko popped into Tenchi's room dressed in a pair of cabbit pajama bottoms and matching tank top. "Oh, Tenchi!" Ryoko said in a singsong type voice. Instantly she was caught in a pair of strong arms. This time however, it was her who blushed as she was pulled onto the bed. Tenchi was clad only in a pair of blue boxers as he pinned her down on the bed. "You are going to bed now, whether you like it or not." Ryoko gave him a wicked grin and retorted, "I'm going to bed with you aren't I? Of course I'm going to like it."  
  
Tenchi's nose started bleeding again and he quickly reached for a tissue. "Tenchi, I told you, I'm not having sex with you." Tenchi's eyes nearly came out of his head as his nose began to bleed heavier. "I swear to you Ryoko, I was not thinking about that." "You're nose seems to think differently, my prince." Tenchi gave an exasperated sigh and threw the bloody tissues in his bed-side trash can. "You truly are a handful, you know that?" Tenchi asked her as he pulled up the covers and turned out the lights.  
  
"You know you love me." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a soft embrace. Tenchi smiled sadly, "yeah, I know." A tear betrayed him so she rolled over to look him in the eye. "Tenchi, don't be sad about this. We're together now and that's all that matters." He squeezed her tightly, "but for not nearly long enough." Ryoko rested her head on his chest, sighing quietly she made little circles with her finger on his chest. "Rest up my prince, you're going to need your sleep." She gave a fang-toothed grin and looked into his eyes. ~What are you up to?~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
12:00 a.m. ~Six days left.~ Tenchi lay back staring at his alarm clock, his eyes still wet from crying. Ryoko lay peacefully in his arms, dreaming happily for a change. ~Why didn't I just tell you sooner? We could have had so much more time together. We might even have had a family by now.~ Ryoko gripped him tighter and mumbled, "Tenchi," happily in her sleep. "Sleep well love, only six days left." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End notes: All right, it's over, well at least chapter one is. More chapters to come, I'll write them when I can. I'm not making any more promises as to when they'll be out. I seem to break those too often so as son as I'm done with chapter two I'll post it. Plain and simple.  
  
Merry and Blessed Be everybody!  
CoupleKeeper 


	2. Tuesday

One Week: Tuesday By CoupleKeeper  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or its characters. I own this plot though. I also don't own the song Dear Diary, it's owned by Pink and her record label. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Mind link* "Talking out loud" ~Thoughts~ /Song lyrics/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's notes: Another story, another chapter, and another song. I have returned and with me comes a new part of One Week. Oh the song in here is broken up. Ryoko and the others sing some of it and the lyrics play in the background too. I also don't know much of anything about weddings so bare with me here. Please be aware that this chapter sort of craws away from the seriousness of the story. And please bare in mind I don't do lemons, there is not going to be a lemon no matter how citrus like this may seem. So enjoy. ;-) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi woke up to the bright morning sun, but quickly fell into a panic. He awoke expecting to have his love by his side, but he was sadly mistaken. Quickly scanning the room Tenchi ran across a note on the other pillow. He smiled after reading the simple letter.  
  
Dear Tenchi,  
  
We've stolen Ryoko from you in the middle of the night. We'll return her to you by the time the house is ready. Good Luck!  
Sincerely,  
  
The Girls  
  
"Rise and shine Tenchi!" Came Washu's bubbly voice as she entered the room.  
  
"I'm awake already Washu." "Good, now how are you doing?" "I'm about to get married Washu, I couldn't be better." Washu laughed a little before replying "she'll be so shocked when she gets home." "If the girls don't slip up and tell her that is." "They won't. Got any pre-wedding jitters?" "I'm not going to run out if that's what you're thinking."  
  
Washu laughed a bit more; "I'm more worried she'll run out." "Don't tell me that!" He told her, "I'm scared enough as it is!" Washu scrunched her face up and unknown to Tenchi she levitated a pillow just before whacking him in the head with it. "Ouch! What was that for?" "Don't yell at your mother-in-law. It's not polite to do so." Tenchi rolled his eyes and made a gesture for her to leave. "I kind of need to get dressed Washu." She nodded and left the room, but first she told him, "hurry up! We need to get this place set up; my robots have already begun decorating."  
  
Tenchi sighed and got dressed, his thoughts were in a completely different place. ~Maybe I should have asked her first. What if she turns me down right at the alter?~ Noboyuki slipped into the room and gave his son a loving hug. "My boy's finally becoming a man! In fact...." Noboyuki gave his son a sly look that was just begging for details. Tenchi sighed, "no dad, we did not sleep together. I'm not even sure if we will." Noboyuki was extremely disappointed in his son, but that did not last very long. He couldn't stay unhappy with his son who was about to be wed. "Anyway, my boy's getting married!" Tenchi smiled at his father as he slipped on his work shirt, which he soon had to shed again.  
  
Yosho stepped into the room to pester his grandson. "There are no chores today Tenchi, or for the next few weeks." Tenchi gave a nod of understanding as he changed his shirt. ~A few weeks to try and mend my broken heart.~ Tenchi gave a hopeless sigh as he looked his grandfather in the eye. "Thank you grandpa." Yosho smiled fondly at him. "I know what you'll be going through Tenchi." "So do I son," Noboyuki interrupted. "Yes Tenchi, we've both gone through loosing a lover. Don't forget you can come to both of us." Tenchi nodded, a tear coming to his eye. The men silently began walking out of the room and down the steps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Dear, dear diary  
  
I wanna tell my secrets  
  
'Cause you're the only one  
  
That I know will keep them/  
  
Ryoko sat on the ship form of Ryo-Ohki dancing to the music playing on the radio. "Dear, dear diary," Ryoko sung along with the music, dancing with little Sasami. Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyonie all sat back watching the pair. "I'm going to miss her so much." "We all will Ayeka, she was always the life of the party." Kiyonie replied to her dear friend. Unknown to them Ryoko had walked up to them, "and I always will be you guys." Mihoshi gave her friend a distant smile. Ayeka hopped up and gave her a hug, which all the girls ended up doing too. "I'm not going anywhere yet guys! Now come on, the music is playing and I've got some pent up energy. Let's have some fun today!"  
  
/I wanna tell my secrets  
  
I know you'll keep them  
  
So this is what I've done/  
  
A tear leaked from Ryoko's eye as she sang, "I've been a bad, bad girl for so long. Don't know how to change what went wrong." Mihoshi joined her friend in hope of lightening the mood, "Daddy's little girl, but he went away. What did it teach me? That love leaves yeah, yeah" A light went off in Ryoko's head as she shot Ayeka a sly glance. "Oh, Ayeka! You promised to fill me in today, remember?" Ayeka blushed a deep crimson and avoided eye contact as she slowly nodded her head. "I... I..."  
  
/Dear, dear diary  
  
I wanna tell my secrets  
  
'Cause you're the only one  
  
That I know will keep them/  
  
"I fell in love with someone else, Ryoko." Ayeka breathed a sigh of relief, but still continued to blush an amazing shade of red. Ryoko gained a mischievous smirk on her face as well as an odd gleam in her eyes. "I bet I know who it is too!" Ryoko elbowed the princess, "it's Kamidake isn't it, Princess?!" Ayeka's eyes popped out of her head and her blushing face grew even redder by the moment. Soon she gave a simple nod, she was at a lost for words. Sasami stormed up to the women, her eyes blazing. "She is no princess anymore! She forgot that as being part goddess, I see all!"  
  
/Dear, dear diary I wanna tell my secrets  
  
I know you'll keep them  
  
So this is what I've done/  
  
Now it was Ryoko who was at a loss for words. Ayeka managed to stutter, "you... you... saw that Sasami?" The blue haired princess nodded disapprovingly at her older sibling. Ryoko opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Eventually Kiyonie spoke up and broke the deafening silence. "Ayeka, I never thought you of all people would loose their virginity before marriage. Did he make you do it?" Ayeka shook her head profusely at her friend's accusation. "No, I... I asked him myself." Ayeka continued blushing, but she no longer showed much embarrassment, just fear. Ryoko hugged her ex-rival tightly and began singing. "I've been down every road you could go. I've made some bad choices as you know." Ayeka joined her as they both sang, "seems like I got this whole world cradled in my hand. It's just like me not to understand, yeah."  
  
Ryoko smiled fondly at the princess, "Ayeka just grew up, that's all Sasami." Ayeka returned the look that her former rival gave her, loosing the redness in her face. "Thank you Ryoko, for everything." "No problem, anything to help out Miss. Priss." Ayeka sighed and rolled her eyes. ~Guess some things will never change.~ Ryoko grinned at them all before returning to the music, dancing with an invisible partner.  
  
/Dear, dear diary  
  
I wanna tell my secrets  
  
'Cause you're the only one  
  
That I know will keep them/  
  
All the girls joined her, each dancing with an invisible person. "Dear, dear diary I wanna tell my secrets. I've been a bad, bad girl." Another tear came to Ryoko's eye however, this time Sasami saw it. The little cook marched right up to her best friend and said in a kind voice, "Jurai forgives you Ryoko, all of Jurai. It was never your fault." Ryoko smiled wearily at her. "Thank you, all of you."  
  
/I learned my lessons young and  
  
I turned myself around/  
  
Kiyonie decided to play along with everyone, revealing the past and present. She pulled the back of her shirt up and sang, "I got a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulder. She's been watchin' over me!" Mihoshi ran her finger across the tattoo of an angel on her partner's back. "Guess you do learn new things everyday!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Kiyonie fixed her shirt and nodded at the bubbly GP officer.  
  
/Dear, dear diary  
  
I wanna tell my secrets  
  
'Cause you're the only one  
  
That I know will keep them/  
  
Ryoko sighed, "dear, dear diary," she mumbled softly. Ayeka piped in, "I wanna tell my secrets." Sasami joined them and all three sang, "I know you'll keep them and this is what I've done." Kiyonie and Mihoshi both joined in singing, "dear, dear diary I wanna tell my secrets." Together they solemnly sung most of what was remaining of the song. "Dear, dear diary I wanna tell my secrets. I know you'll keep them, so this is what I've done." Ryoko finished it alone, just like she wanted, tears flowingly freely down her face. "Dear, dear diary I wanna tell my secrets. I've been a bad, bad girl. I've been a bad, bad girl," she finished the last sentence quietly, almost inaudibly.  
  
Mihoshi being her usual emotional self broke down in tears. "Oh Ryoko! I don't want you to go!" Mihoshi ran up and hugged the person who was one of her closest friends. Slowly all the girls joined Mihoshi in her tears and gave Ryoko what ended up being one very wet hug. When they pulled away Ryoko was soaked with the tears of her friends. Ryoko put on a brave smile and looked at all of them with a look of longing. ~I wish my time was longer, my friends.~ *Ryoko! We can't go any further, the Jurian fleet is too close.* "Alright Ryo-Ohki, I think we need to head home now anyway. How about it girls?" Everyone nodded quietly, still teary eyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What if she doesn't come home? What if she turns me down? What if..." Noboyuki cut his son off, "Tenchi, shut up. Everything will be fine, tonight will be the greatest night of your life and you'll be completely happy." Tenchi sighed, he was a nervous wreck. His heart was beating too fast, he couldn't stop seeing the negative, and he was worried sick about Ryoko. Tenchi whispered quietly "Dad, what if she doesn't want to get married? What if I'm making a huge mistake by asking her so soon?" Noboyuki smiled softly at his son and gave him a one-armed hug.  
  
"Son, Ryoko has wanted this since she first met you. She's going to say yes and you two will live happily for the rest of your li..." He realized his mistake too late. Tenchi knew what he was going to say and the thought was too much for the poor boy. He broke down on his knees in the middle of the room, sobbing softly. Washu sensed her future son-in-law's feelings and quickly came into the room. She joined Noboyuki in trying to comfort him, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words to him. "We need to get Ryoko here soon, he's going to go crazy if they aren't together." The old man just nodded in response.  
  
*Ryoko?* *Yeah, mom?* *Hurry home.* *We're on our way, is everything alright?* *Yeah, Tenchi just really misses you.* *Tell him I'll be home soon.* *I will, bye now.* *Bye mom.*  
  
"Shhh... Tenchi, go get dressed, Ryoko's almost home." The prince's eyes lit up when she said that and quickly bounded off for his room. He was extremely eager to see his bride and profess his love. Washu shook her head at the sight, "those two are going to be such a cute couple." She quickly hurried off to her lab to ready her daughter's dress ready. "My boy, a man, finally."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko bounded into the Masaki house, eyes scanning everywhere as she searched for her lover. She paused in mid step, her eyes wide in surprise as she stared at the man in front of her. Tenchi was dressed handsomely in a white tux and was down on one knee with a ring box in hand. Ryoko took a small step forward, unable to speak with her voice caught in her throat. "Ryoko Hakubi, will you marry me?" His voice rang out as everyone stood by watching, waiting for a reaction. For a few moments nothing was said, tears were welling up in the space pirate's eyes. Tenchi was quickly becoming discouraged, but that all changed when Ryoko dived into his arms, pulling him into a very passionate kiss.  
  
When he finally had the guts to pull the extremely happy woman away from his lips, he scanned her eyes for an answer. "Yes my Tenchi, yes." A grin quickly plastered itself on his face as he pulled into a kiss much like the last only this time slipping his mother's old ring on her finger. Suddenly they were aware they had an audience because there was a roaring, clapping sound. The whole Masaki family stood around the perfect couple watching with adoring eyes. Tenchi blushed, his face crimson with his embarrassment.  
  
The pirate noticed her lover's obvious discomfort and quickly pulled him along-side her into the closet door. She pinned him against a set of machines and quickly went about removing his top. "That was very bold of you my prince." Tenchi nodded and kissed her softly, after the kiss he shook his head. "No Ryoko, not right now," his face scrunched up playfully. "However, there could be time after tonight's wedding." Her eyes widened in surprise, "ta..ta..tonight?" She stuttered her reply.  
  
Tenchi gave a swift nod before sweeping her up in his arms. "Unless of course, you'd like to get married later in the week?" She kissed him softly, "that wasn't what shocked me Tenchi. Think about what you just said to me." Carefully he replayed his words in his hand, the dam was broken. Blood poured out of his nose and his face was the same color of the liquid. Ryoko pulled a paper towel from inside her bra and dabbed at his nose. "Good thing I'm prepared for your little outbursts." Once his face was back to normal he lightly kissed her forehead. "Yes, it's a very good thing."  
  
"Ahem..." Tenchi's eyes travel away from his lover's and over to a little redhead. "I'll be taking my daughter from you now Tenchi, she has to get ready." He set her down, but first he kissed her, which lasted for several minutes. "Ahem! I meant now, not next week." He pulled away smiling, "see you later love." "See you later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wedding march played as Yosho walked Ryoko down the aisle. She was crying small tears, but she was still smiling happily. Tsunami stood at the front of the shrine dressed in beautiful ceremonial robes. Tenchi and Noboyuki stood on one side of her, dressed handsomely in tuxes and Ayeka stood at the other side dressed in a lovely lavender dress. Everyone else was all dressed up and sitting in the few seats that had been set out by the family. Kamidake sat next to his partner, eyeing his girlfriend in her spaghetti strap dress that showed off a hefty amount of skin. Ayeka blushed immediately after noticing his gaze.  
  
The music died down and Tsunami began as soon as Ryoko was at the front. "Friends and family, we are gathered her today to..." Ryoko laced her fingers in with that of her love's and gave him a soft smile. He squeezed her hand and returned her look. The wedding went on fine until Tsunami began reading the vows. She paused for a moment in intense discomfort as she felt a familiar presence about. She continued on once she sensed her sister, Washu, moving towards the cause of her eerie feelings.  
  
"Why are you here Tokimi?" Washu asked her in a deadly voice. The goddess gave her sister a weary smile before replying, "I may be an evil goddess, but family will always come first." Washu was suspicious still of the deity's intentions so she continued to berate her with questions. "You never cared before about my daughter's happiness or well being, why the interest now?" Tokimi sighed, "you know why Washu. I didn't expect her to go for few thousand millennia. Plus if I'm understanding this correctly, I'm to be a great aunt soon. I want to be able to spoil these children since I never had the chance with Ryoko."  
  
Tokimi let down the mental walls that blocked her mind from her family. *Search my mind if you must my dear sister. I hold you no ill will at the moment, my intentions are... pure.* *I believe she's telling the truth Washu. Let her stay for now, she's no match for all of us combined anyway.* Tokimi gave her sisters a nod, "allow me to at least wish my niece and nephew-in-law well." Washu was still very weary about letting her sister stay, but seeing the truth in Tsunami's statement she let her guard down a little. "You may stay if Ryoko and Tenchi say it's all right. If not you will leave, understood?"  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Tokimi gave a content smile as the two kissed happily. "I understand Washu." Tenchi picked up his bride and began walking her towards the house. Every once and a while her gave her soft, loving kisses. Once they were about twenty feet away everyone began to follow. They all tensed at the sight of the third goddess. Washu spoke up, "do not worry about her. She comes in peace for a change." Everyone was still upset by her presence, with good reason to be seeing how she had come after him or her in the past. However, they let it slide just like Washu did and they continued their descent to from the shrine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me you want to stay." Ryoko told her aunt in a very commanding tone. Tokimi looked her in the eye, "I want to stay. I promise I will be no trouble." The cyan haired woman search the black haired one's eyes. Ryoko gave a firm nod, "she can stay." Tenchi squeezed the slender waist he held by his side. "If Ryoko says it's okay, it's fine by me." He kissed his wife's cheek, "just please keep your promise Tokimi." The goddess smiled as she pulled a small necklace from her pocket. "I will, now Ryoko I have something for you. I hope you'll accept this." Tokimi hung the necklace from her delicate, bony fingers. It had a silver chain with a black talisman that looked as if it had things moving inside.  
  
Reading her niece's thought she told her, "it is alive Ryoko. It's the first galaxy I ever created. It was in another dimension, but I've had to keep it in the talisman because it wasn't stable enough for actual space. I'd be honored if you'd take it." Ryoko just stared in awe at the beauty of the tiny gift. Again reading Ryoko's thoughts Tokimi placed the necklace in Tenchi's hand. "Put it on her." Tenchi complied with her request silently, he too was mesmerized by the small object.  
  
Once Tenchi finished putting on the necklace, he had to stare at Ryoko with the same awe that he did the talisman. The black depths of the talisman accentuated each one of her lovely features, especially her pale skin and her feline eyes. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and stared deeply into her eyes. He whispered, "Kami you're beautiful." *Ryoko everyone's staring at you two.* Ryoko snapped out of her little world quite quickly and replied. "I know I'm beautiful, but I can't help it."  
  
Tenchi laughed a little and tugged at her hand. ~Time to get out of here.~ "Well everyone, I think it's time we took our leave of you." Ryoko's jaw dropped at the thought, "but Tenchi! The party has only just begun. Let's stay a while, please?" Tenchi sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get her anywhere without a little incentive. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "but it's our wedding night. Do you really want to stay down here or would you rather be upstairs, in the bedroom, alone?" Ryoko bit her lip. ~I'll play along, for now.~ "Good point Tenchi, why don't we go upstairs. Good night everybody!" She grabbed him and teleported out of the room.  
  
Tsunami sighed, "to be young and in love." Tokimi rolled her eyes, "wrong sister, to be young and hormonal." Washu piped in, "actually, you're both right!" Tsunami began transforming into a little girl again. The blue haired princess had returned and she had her sights set on one evil goddess. She marched up to Tokimi and grabbed her right arm. "How often do you eat?" The woman was startled by the little girl's boldness, "about once every century or two." Sasami shook her head and began dragging the older woman along. "You're going to eat right now! This is just ridiculous, you are far too skinny to be alive!" Everyone in the room laughed at the goddess's confusion as she was being dragged along. "Help me!" Tokimi called out only to be followed by the laughing bunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko sat on Tenchi's lap in a tube top and extremely short shorts. Her long, pale arms were snaked around his neck and she was grinning because of his obvious discomfort. "It's not nice to tease people Tenchi, especially people who now have free reign to do what they please with you." ~I will not get a nosebleed, I will not get a nosebleed. Oh Kami, I'm going to get a nosebleed!~ "Ryoko, could you please torture me another time? I want to talk to you about something important." She laid her finger by her mouth as if to be deep in thought. "Let's see, you had the nerve to tease me like that down there and now I don't think I'm going to be getting any. I think you deserve this."  
  
She pushed herself against him and used her weight to push him down. "Now if you can convince me, I'll let you go." Tenchi smirked at her, "this'll be easy. Ryoko, get off me or I'm voluntarily giving Washu that sample." She gave him a look as if to say 'you-wouldn't-dare.' "How much are you willing to bet I would?" She told him in a cocky tone, "a lot more than you know." ~ I wonder...~ Tenchi's thoughts trailed off to thing that would give him horrible nosebleeds, in fact they did. Tenchi grabbed her shoulders firmly and switched positions with her. He grabbed a tissue and stuffed it up his nose as it bled.  
  
"Let's see how long you last when two play your game." Tenchi kissed her firmly on the mouth and then began trailing kisses down her neck and chest, his nosebleed getting worse with each kiss. When her reached her breast and continued kissing her, she looked utterly shocked. "You're not going to stop are you?" "Not until you give up and listen to me." She sighed softly and pushed his head away from her body. "You win then, you take all the fun out of it!" He smiled at her playfully, "good, now can we talk?" She fazed into her usual dress and replied, "yeah, we can talk."  
  
"Ryoko, I want us to have kids, lots of kids." She looked at him as if he were out of his mind. "I know you're dying and there isn't enough time for you to go through pregnancy. So I've talked with Washu and she said you could leave your eggs behind. If it's alright with you, I was kind of hoping..." He trailed off while avoiding looking into her eyes. She grabbed his chin and pulled his eyes within her sights. "What else did she say?" He smiled, "she said that she could speed up the incubation process and we could have a child with two days." She wore a content smile upon her face. "I love my mother, we'll go see her later. Now what do you want to do?"  
  
He stood up and began taking off his clothes, "first I want to change, and then we can go back downstairs." She leaned back on the bed, "be my guest, change." He threw his shirt at her. "Don't ever forget how much I love you Ryoko, promise me that. " She held his shirt up to his nose and sniffed his scent. "I promise my prince." Tenchi grinned devilishly, "you know Ryoko, if I'm your prince, that now makes you my princess." She widened her eyes with a look of horror upon her beautiful face. "Tenchi! That's not the case here, I am no princess."  
  
"As of today you are, you married the first crown prince of Jurai. From this day forward you are Princess Ryoko Masaki. I know Jurai should be in there somewhere, but I don't like it in our name." Just as he was zipping up his pants two pale arms snaked around his neck. "I said I was no princess, I mean I am no princess." He twisted his head back and kissed her cheek. "Princess Ryoko, Princess Ayeka is going to have a field day with this one." She squeezed him tighter, slightly cutting off his oxygen supply. "You will not mention this to her, is that clear?" "Crystal," came his short, squeaky reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayeka tapped her foot lightly against the floor, anticipation quite apparent in her face and movements. "Ayeka Dear, will you please just come into the kitchen with me?" Kamidake had pleaded with his girlfriend for the past five minutes. "No," came her routine reply. Sighing Kamidake gave her a small hug. "Please Ayeka, she will come down eventually. You can tease her later, just come spend some time with me and the others." Ayeka began fuming, "I will not go anywhere until I can say something to that woman about being a princess. She will end up giving Jurian Princesses a bad name if I don't!" Again he sighed defeated, "fine. I'm heading to bed early then."  
  
It was the purple headed princess's turn to sigh, "Kamidake, I will be up there soon." She smiled softly at him, "I promise I will." He looked at her one last time before walking upstairs. ~Hurry up Ryoko before I come for you myself!~ Just as the knight thought it the two lovers came out of their room holding hand and exchanging loving kisses. The couple blushed when they noticed his weary eyes.  
  
Suddenly a piercing screech came up the staircase, "Ryoko!" The pair shuddered at the sheer intensity of the sound. "What... What is it Ayeka?" Ryoko asked her weakly. Tenchi slowly guided his wife away from the Jurian knight and down the stairs to his dear aunt. Once they reached the fuming Ayeka Tenchi pecked Ryoko on the cheek and quickly made his getaway. "Tenchi! Tenchi get back here! Don't leave me with..." Ryoko's voice was cut off as Ayeka started ranting about what being a Jurian Princess means.  
  
While sighing, Tenchi slipped into the kitchen. Sasami spotted him first and spoke up, "that was very mean Tenchi." Again Tenchi sighed and he sat down at the table with everyone else. Ryo-Ohki perked up her ears, trying to her mistress's cries through all of ranting and raving. Washu started scratching her behind her ears to advert her attention and then she spoke.  
  
"Yes, well, you all should I have been expecting this. I mean Ayeka is a firm believer in her princess values." Everyone just nodded in agreement as she continued on. "I'm actually glad Ayeka is doing this. It'll give me some time to talk to you all on what you're going to be seeing going on with my daughter. You all know she is a strong person and she doesn't show her emotions." Again, everyone nodded at her. "That won't be soon, as she starts to die all of her defenses will deteriorate, even her emotional ones. So I ask you be extra careful as to what you say and do with her around. Also her powers will slowly fade over the next few days. Listen for her to fall while floating or hit her head while trying to go through a floor or wall. I'm sure she'll do it."  
  
A tear slipped down Tenchi's cheek unnoticed by the others in the room. ~How can they all sit here and calmly talk about her death? How can they even talk about it at all?~ Another tear trickled down as he stood up. "Please excuse me." He said as he began leaving, the sounds outside the door had finally died down. As Tenchi left the room he noticed a cyan haired beauty wore a smirk on her face as the purple haired princess glared at her. "Can I steal my princess from you Ayeka?"  
  
Ayeka reverted her glare over to him and mumbled something inaudibly. "Come on Tenchi, we'll wait for mom in her lab." Ryoko then dragged her now husband into the deep recesses of Washu's laboratory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu walked into her lab ready to explain all her plans to her daughter. Unfortunately for her, she was not able to read her daughters thoughts since she had put up mental blocks. Unfortunately, she was not expecting what she saw when she reached the center of the lab.  
  
A fully clothed Tenchi lay back on an operating table with several tissues stuck up his nose while a scantly dressed Ryoko straddled his hips. She was whispering things in his ear, making him blush, when Washu screamed, "not in my lab damn it! Not in my lab, not where I can see, not on my equipment! Get the hell out of my lab or stop what you are doing, right now!"  
  
Tenchi's eye nearly came out of his lab as he acknowledged her presence in the lab and quickly moved to push Ryoko off. Ryoko made a few pouting sounds before fazing into the dress she wore earlier and moving off her lover. Washu was still steaming and in her head yelling. ~Eye poison, eye poison!~ "You know mom you could've just asked us to cut it out," Ryoko stated dryly. However, to her dismay this only enraged Washu more and she swore she saw fire in her mother's eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" The red headed scientist spat. Tenchi just sat there calmly cleaning the blood from around his nose, seeing as Washu's intrusion was a real thought killer. "Maybe I shouldn't explain to you what I was going to offer you. Just let you two sort it out yourselves." Washu told them, just a bit calmer, but not by much. That immediately caught Tenchi's full attention.  
  
"Don't you dare do that Washu, don't you dare because you'll have me to deal with for the rest of my life and since I'm Jurian that could be a long time." She glared coldly at him for a few minutes before she gained a sympathetic look. "Yes Washu, think about it long and hard. I could be your next Mihoshi, I could be worse then Mihoshi." Her eyes went as wide a saucers at the very thought of something being worse then that bumbling ditz, Mihoshi.  
  
"Fine, you win. Can we get off this topic now?" Washu asked him blandly. He nodded and Ryoko squealed at her mother's discomfort. "Well, I suppose Tenchi has explained why you're here," Ryoko nodded, "good. We can now proceed with whole process, if you stay calm Ryoko this will all be over by ten o'clock." Washu grinned at her daughter as she dragged her away and threw a small cup at Tenchi. "I need that sample if you want things to go as planned."  
  
Tenchi sighed as her wife and mother-in-law turned the corner and disappeared. "Things are not always that easy, Washu." He mumbled to himself when suddenly a loud whirring sound was heard. "Hi! I'm robot number 0087C and Washu, the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, has sent me to help you." Tenchi's horrified gaze slowly drifted over to the robot that was the spitting image of Washu.  
  
"There is now way! Washu! Washu, get back here!" The robot grinned at his discomfort and continued her approach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko was seen carrying a very disgruntled Tenchi out of her mother's lab mumbling under her breath. "Of all the nerve." She slammed the laboratory door closed and began to pull him upstairs. "Messing with my Tenchi like that." She paused and fixed his position in her arms. "I would've killed her if he wasn't so quick to leave." Ryoko slowly opened the door and brought him in sideways. "She probably killed our wedding night."  
  
Ryoko finally reached their bed when a voice rang out. "Don't be so sure of that love." He opened one eye and looked at her. She growled playfully and dropped him on the bed. "You were awake this whole time and didn't tell me? How rude." He just pulled her down onto the bed next to him. "So does this mean I get my one night of happiness tonight?" She asked, all seriousness in her voice. Tenchi dawned a thoughtful look for a minute before replying. "You may not be happy with what you get, but by marrying me you signed on for the good and the bad." He emphasized the word bad. That was all she needed to hear before she pulled him into a passionate kiss  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi lay back with his lover in his arms. His eyes looking intently upon the little electronic clock that read 2:59. Stroking her cyan locks lovingly he watched as a another minute passed by. Sighing, he pulled her closer into his embrace. ~Oh Kami, there's less then five days left.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's notes: All done for chapter 2! You like? Then tell me! I need encouragement, flames, death threats, love letters, whatever else you may have to give me. All flamers and death threat writers remember, I have many friends, all inanimate objects too. *Holds up blow torch, axe and other 'play' things* They're all just soooo friendly too! However if you have constructive criticism you are not considered a flamer or death threat writer, you are a reviewer and your opinion is welcomed openly! I've always said, opinions are like assholes, everybody's got them. So share your opinions with me! LOL *Walks away laughing foolishly as a rotten carrot hits her in the head* Critics..... 


End file.
